This invention relates to a cap for containers intended to dispense liquids by pouring. More particularly, the invention relates to a pour spout for a liquid container cap, which is effective in controlling the flow of liquid from the container.
In pouring a liquid, such as milk, coffee whitener, salad dressing, syrup, sauces, detergent, shampoo and the like, from a container, it is often difficult to control the flow of liquid from the container. For example, liquid containers usually are provided with a pour spout, with the container normally being tilted to discharge the liquid from the container through the pour spout. Typically, when the container is returned to an upright position, a portion of the liquid tends to follow the outer surface of the pour spout and drips down the outer side of the pour spout and the container, resulting in the accumulation of undesirable, sticky deposits on outside container surfaces. Also, depending on the size and shape of the pour spout, when the container is tilted to dispense the liquid, the flow of air into the container may be interrupted by the flow of liquid out of the container, resulting in a pulsating flow of liquid from the container, rather than a smooth flow. A number of proposals have been made in the prior art to eliminate these problems, but such prior proposals have one or more disadvantages has prevented their acceptance on a commercial scale.
The present invention provides a cap for a container from which liquid is to be dispensed by pouring, with the cap having an integral pour spout which is constructed and configured to provide control of the flow of liquid from the container, provide a smooth flow of liquid from the container, and to prevent undesirable dripping of the liquid on the outside of the container when the pouring operation is completed.
The cap of this invention includes a base member which preferably is threaded onto the neck of the container, and a cover hingedly secured to one edge of the base member. The upper surface of the base member is provided with an elongated triangular-shaped opening, narrow at one end and wider at the opposing end. The wider end or base of the opening is adjacent the edge of the base member at which the cover is secured, and the narrow end or tip of the opening is adjacent the edge of the base member opposite the cover hinge. An integral pour spout projects upwardly from the upper surface of the base member around the periphery of the triangular opening. The sidewalls of the pour spout converge toward the tip of the triangular-shaped opening, and are joined together in an apex or rounded junction formed by a curve of small radius. The other end of the sidewalls are joined together adjacent the cover hinge, in a rounded junction having a radius of curvature substantially larger than the radius at the tip end of the pour spout. The upper end of the sidewalls of the pour spout are curved outwardly, with the sidewalls having an outwardly extending rib at and adjacent to the tip portion. In a preferred embodiment, the sidewalls of the pour spout slope upwardly from the base of the pour spout toward the tip, to provide a pouring tip which further facilitates control of the liquid being poured from the container.
The geometry of the pour spout, specifically the combination of the converging sidewalls, the small radius of curvature joining the converging sidewalls to define a narrow tip, the larger radius of curvature joining the diverging sidewalls, the upwardly sloping sidewalls, and the smooth outward curvature and inclusion of the outwardly extending rib at the upper edge of the sidewalls, all contribute to provide a container cap from which liquid may be discharged in a smooth flow, with a high degree of controllability, while avoiding undesirable dripping of liquid when the container is returned to an upright position.